


Oblivious

by faithandbuffy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Crush, and beca's dumb and won't tell her, chloe just doesn't realise, why won't they just talk to each other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandbuffy/pseuds/faithandbuffy
Summary: Set at the campsite in PP2. Beca wants to confess her feelings to Chloe, but can't find the courage.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2016 and found it on my tumblr lol. Might as well share it. It's just Beca's inner monologue during her fight with Chloe.

**“Come on Beca, just tell her.”**

**“Tell me what, Beca?” ******

Well, that was the question, wasn’t it? What should Beca tell her? That Chloe was the first person that Beca had opened up to since her mum left? That she could always manage to make her smile, even when she was annoyed as hell? That Beca had slowly fallen, over the course of four years, for a girl who had made her sing naked?

But Beca couldn’t tell Chloe that. She’d already tried. Four years of subtle hints, and not-so-subtle nights of inviting her out. Chloe had never realized they were dates. She’d never noticed that every day Beca was with her, she would open up more and more. She’d never understood how hard it was for Beca to pour her heart out to someone.

And sure, Chloe had been an amazing friend to Beca. But that was it. A friend. And Beca wanted more. So she’d tried to grab Chloe’s attention. Started to be a bit more girly, to see if Chloe would like it more. Started wearing a load of makeup, high heels, ditch the boyish clothes. And still, she was invisible.

When that hadn’t worked, she’d purposely start fights with Jesse to try and get him to leave. Maybe he was the reason Chloe wouldn’t notice her. But Jesse wouldn’t break up with her, and she couldn’t do that to him, because as much as she didn’t love him, he was still her friend. Beca knew she was an asshole, and she didn’t blame Chloe for not falling for her, but she couldn’t just let it lie.

Sometimes when Chloe was drunk, she’d flirt with her, and Beca would think “Finally. Finally, she’s realized that I have feelings for her. And maybe she feels the same.” But then Chloe would sober up, and go back to being oblivious.

Hell, even Aubrey had known what Beca was doing. When she’d moved out, she’d whispered a “Good Luck” to Beca, and given her a bottle of Chloe’s favourite wine. But Chloe had gone out with some random guy and drunk it with him.

Whenever Chloe would do the choreography for the sets, she and Beca would partner up, and Beca would try to keep their proximity as close as possible, for as long as she could. She’d even mess up on purpose just so she could do it again and again. But she was still just a friend to Chloe.

Beca used to think that Chloe was staying behind for her and failing college just so she could wait for Beca to graduate. But Beca was deluding herself. The only reason that Chloe wasn’t moving on was that she was scared of leaving and scared of trying something new.

So yeah, Beca could tell her how she felt. But she knew that Chloe would brush it off like it had never happened. And Beca couldn’t live with failure. Better to keep her hopes up, than to know for certain that it would never happen.

******“You know what? Forget it” ******** **


End file.
